El deseo de Inuyasha
by Kamui Dizy
Summary: El Rey Inuyasha se encuentra solo y muy triste en su inmenso palacio, pero un ser diminuto lo hara aventurarse en un largo y peligroso viaje con un grupo muy peculiar, todos en busca de sus mas preciados deceos.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: ¿Cualquier clase de deseos?

En el bosque Shikón, en una de las partes más obscuras y desoladas se elevaba un imponente castillo muy al estilo medieval.

Debía atravesarse el majestuoso jardín que ostentaba el palacio, para poder llegar a la puerta principal, de color carmesí con pequeños arreglos de bronce; a un lado se encontraba colocada una pequeña campana con forma de chimeco la cual servía de timbre.

En el interior del castillo, había un largo corredor de piedra adornado con armaduras, pinturas y costosas estatuillas de porcelana que figuraban hermosas mujeres, con vestidos de la época medieval. El corredor termina, en una elegante y hermosa sala en la cual destacaban los bellos sofás que la amueblaban, un gigantesco librero que contenía varios libros antiguos, que con el paso del tiempo sus páginas se habían tornado en un color café y una chimenea, sobre esta habían dos pinturas una al lado de la otra.

La pintura del lado derecho, retrataba a una chica pelinegra con ojos color chocolate en un hermoso vestido en tonalidades blanco, verde y rojo. La pintura del lado izquierdo retrataba a un joven de cabellos plateados con ojos dorados usando un traje color gris con tonos en blanco y una capa color rojo.

::::::…..

En un sillón color café de la majestuosa sala, se encontraba mirando fijamente la chimenea el rey del palacio, su mirada reflejaba nostalgia y desolación.

En una esquina de la habitación estaba el bufón tocando su laúd tratando de cambiar de ánimo a su amo. Este vestía un traje café y sobre su cabeza llevaba un gorro con unas graciosas puntas que finalizaban en pequeños cascabeles.

-¡Déjame solo un momento! – le ordenó el rey al bufón, este salió corriendo torpemente y tropezó con un escalón, cayendo sobre su laúd.

El rey no apartaba la vista de la chimenea, de repente un pequeño ser con vestimentas verdes se abalanzó a su rostro, sacándolo de su letargo.

Este trato de matar de un golpe al pequeño que se encontraba aún en su rostro, pero una pequeña y conocida voz lo detuvo.

-¡No señor!… ¿No me recuerda?… ¡Soy Mioga! – Tratando de detenerlo con sus diminutas manos - ¡Su fiel mensajero!

-¡¿Que quieres?! - bajando su mano.

-Tengo una noticia muy importante para usted – posándose en la mano de rey Inuyasha.

-Ya nada… tiene importancia para mi, Mioga – con la voz entrecortada y su mirada triste.

-Sé que esto le interesara mucho señor. – Tratando de convencerlo

-Qué más da… - bajando su mirada – dime de una vez… ¡De qué se trata!

-Totosai me invitó a su casa hace cinco días y me comentó que había tenido una visión sobre un pozo, que concedía deseos –seriamente.

-¿Deseos? - sorprendido - ¿Cualquier clase de deseos?

-¡Sí señor!, pero le advierto que se encuentra muy lejos y que está custodiado por un terrible demonio.

-Feh, los demonios al verme tiemblan de terror y huyen. - muy seguro de sí mismo.

-Lo sé señor, usted es muy fuerte, pero estos últimos años desde su última batalla los demonios se han hecho muchos más fuertesy poderosos. - bajando el rostro- desde que su señora…-

-Cállate Pulga inútil…-

-Pero señor, el adivino Totosai sugiere que lleve un ejército con usted. – tratando de convencerlo.

-No, yo iré sólo, así será mejor –Mirando fijamente a Mioga que permanecía en su mano - ¡Nada me detendrá! – cambiando su rostro de tristeza a uno de alegría profunda.

-Bueno haga lo que usted quiera entonces amo - bajando la mirada – Yo debo irme, tengo unas cositas que hacer.- Tratando de saltar lejos de él.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y vio al anciano Mioga con una sonrisa de malicia en su rostro.

-No me vea así amo, que me da miedito - tratando nuevamente saltar de la mano del rey.

Pero Inuyasha agarro al anciano Mioga por sus brazos y lo metió en un pequeño recipiente que se encontraba en una pequeña mesa al costado del sillón y agujereo su superficie para dejarle pasar el aire.

-¡Sáqueme de aquí, amo Inuyasha! - gritaba el anciano.

-¡No, tú me tendrás que acompañar! – Riendo muy divertido – debes darme las gracias porque yo el gran Inuyasha necesito de tu ayuda - dando media vuelta hacia una puerta, tratando de no hacer mucho ruido.

El bufón había escuchado toda su conversación desde el piso donde había caído momentos antes, se levantó y corrió a su habitación para arreglar un pequeño equipaje, él tenía un deseo y quería que se cumpliese y no perdería esa oportunidad.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha caminaba lentamente por la habitación, observó a lo lejos una pequeña rendija en la pared, se acerco lentamente y la presiono, esta se hizo mucho más grande dándole así paso al rey.

Ya dentro camino hacia una mesa color naranja, sobre esta había una espada vieja y oxidada, la tomo y se dirigió al otro extremo de la mesa allí se encontraba su reluciente armadura de plata, se la colocó con una mueca de sonrisa recordando las veces que la había usado.

Se dirigió a la rendija por donde había entrado anteriormente, llegando a su habitación, elevó su vista a un retrato que colgaba en el centro de la hermosa y refinada habitación.

El retrato mostraba a dos figuras sujetadas por las manos una era él y la otra era la misma joven ojos chocolates pero esta vez vestía un vestido blanco precioso.

-Te amo preciosa- dijo en voz baja – Haré todo lo posible para que vuelvas a mi lado- dio media vuelta y salió de la habitación.

Al llegar al salón tomo el pequeño recipiente con el anciano Mioga dentro y salió del castillo.

::::::…..

El bufón llamado Koga busco la maleta más pequeña y metió un par de ropas. Salió corriendo hacia el jardín esperando a que el rey Inuyasha saliese.

Espero un momento de repente lo vio escabullirse por una de las puertas secretas del palacio.

::::::…..

Tras una puerta, el mago del palacio, había escuchado lo que el anciano le contaba a Inuyasha y pensó que el también quería ir.

Espero con paciencia a que Inuyasha saliera del castillo para acompañarlo, aun sabiendo que seria súper difícil convencerlo de su compañía.

Al transcurso de una hora, Inuyasha salió por la puerta secreta y Miroku fue a su encuentro.

-Vamos- dijo Miroku con una mirada divertida.

-¿Qué? – dijo Inuyasha molesto, ¿Cómo se había dado cuenta el mago Miroku de su viaje?

-Te dije que nos fuéramos que se nos hace tarde.

-Yo viajaré sólo – molesto – ¡No necesito tu compañía! - empezando su camino – no tengo tiempo de esperar a debiluchos como tú.

El mago Miroku no le hizo mayor caso y lo siguió.

Al verlos suficientemente lejos como para ignorar su presencia, Kouga salió de su escondite y los siguió ocultándose siempre entre los matorrales.

_**Un poco corto, pero espero les haya sido de su agrado no olviden sus reviews, para saber si les gusto o no…**_

_**Dejen sugerencias, comentarios o correcciones… los recibiré con agrado..**_


	2. Es hacia el norte

CAPITULO 2: "Es hacia el norte".

-Te dije que no me acompañaras – muy molesto Inuyasha.

-Eres un egoísta – sonriendo – yo también tengo un deseo para ese pozo.

-De seguro, tener a todas las mujeres rendidas a tus pies – deteniéndose – nunca dejaras de ser un mujeriego.

-Como crees, mi deseo es otra cosa. – sonriendo mucho mas. – No necesito pedir un deseo, para que las mujeres se enamoren de mi.

-Yo creo que si lo necesitas- sonriendo. – Todas huyen de ti, por pervertido.

-Pero uno debe admirar, lo bellos encantos de las mujeres - Observando el cielo – está oscureciendo, será mejor buscar un lugar donde pasar la noche – sugirió.

A lo lejos se escucharon unos aullidos de lobos.

-Escuchas los lobos.

-Feh – retomando su camino – si quieres quédate.

-Inuyasha, no seas tan terco si algún lobo te ataca yo no te voy a salvar.- dándole alcance.

-Para algo llevo a mi colmillo de acero - tomándolo del mago – no te necesito.

-Como tú quieras, pero debes hacerme caso.

-Cuando eras niños por tu culpa siempre me metía en problemas. ¿Lo recuerdas?

Lo sé pero no era mi intención – Volviendo a verlo - Dime Inuyasha ¿cuál es tu deseo? – con una expresión de curiosidad.

-No te importa – molesto y volviéndose a él – aunque espero que el pozo me lo haga realidad.

-Dímelo, quiero saber - Aun más curioso.

-Miroku, cállate – súper molesto.

-Señor, señor Inuyasha – se escuchaba decir una vocecita.

-Que quieres mioga –elevando el frasco.

-Vamos por el camino equivocado.

-¡¿Qué?! - grito molesto Inuyasha – Y ¿por qué no dijiste antes?

-Trate de decírselo, pero usted iba muy molesto y me ignoro por todo el camino señor.

-¿Qué dirección es entonces, Mioga? –preguntó Miroku.

-Hacia el norte.

-Bueno Inuyasha lo mejor será esperar aquí a que amanezca. - sugirió Miroku sentándose en una roca.

-Hemos caminado muy poco y solamente nos llevará como dos horas retomar el camino correcto mañana.

Inuyasha guardó silencio y caminó a un claro que se encontraba en un lugar alejado del camino.

-Espérame Inuyasha – grito Miroku, levantándose de la roca y corriendo tras él.

Kouga trataba de seguirlos, desde una pequeña distancia.

Se sentó en una roca, tras unos árboles y comenzó a tocar su laúd.

Había estado componiendo una linda melodía, sobre las hazañas de su querido rey.

-De repente, escuchó unos aullidos de lobos que se acercaban, levantó su vista y pudo ver a un lobo abalanzándose a él.

Comenzó a gritar y a correr a ninguna dirección, no se percato de las raíces de un gran árbol y cayó al suelo, el lobo aprovechó la oportunidad al ver a su presa en el suelo y se abalanzó a él.

Kouga, cerró sus ojos pidiendo a Kami, por su vida.

Al paso de unos segundos, abrió sus ojos y pudo ver a una manada de doce lobos a su alrededor, mirando fijamente.

Kouga temblaba tirado en el suelo, tragó un sorbo de saliva y se puso de pie.

-¡Amo Inuyasha! ¡Señor Miroku! –gritó con todas sus fuerzas.

Miroku e Inuyasha se encontraban descansando tranquilamente y no se habían percatado de la presencia del bufón Kouga.

Al escuchar los gritos, de inmediato reconocieron la voz y de prisa salieron con dirección a Kouga.

Miroku e Inuyasha llegaron muy rápido y se sorprendieron al ver lo que estaba pasando.

Uno de los lobos estaba parado sobre sus patas traseras y las delanteras las tenía apoyadas en el pecho de kouga y le estaba lamiendo, como un manso cachorrito su cara.

Inuyasha desenvainó a colmillo de acero y se acercó a la manada de lobos para atacarlos.

El lobo se aparto de kouga y se unió al grupo.

-¡Señor Inuyasha! ¡No los vaya a lastimar! – gritó Kouga.

-¿Qué?... ¿Acaso… te volviste loco?- en posición de ataque – ¡Ellos te iban a comer!

-Señor es una historia muy larga –acercándose lentamente a Inuyasha – Ellos forman parte de mi familia.

-¿Qué? – Mirando a kouga con un rostro sorprendido – ¿Qué eres familia de esos lobos?

-Sí, señor, pero lo mejor será que se lo explique después.

-Entonces ¿por qué gritabas asustado pidiendo ayuda? – preguntó Miroku

-Estaba asustado señor Miroku, porque también hay lobos malos.

-No entiendo mucho, pero esperaré a que me lo expliques después – dijo Miroku.

Inuyasha aún seguía en su postura de ataque.

Kouga se acerco a los lobos y comenzó a hacer unos ruidos extraños.

-¿Acaso… está hablando con ellos? – dijo Miroku en voz baja, a Inuyasha.

-Eso parece, el pobre esta enloqueciendo.- con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

-Vámonos déjemelos con sus familiares.

-Ese tendrá que escucharme ¡porque está el aquí!- gritó Inuyasha.

Al paso de las horas, llegó kouga en donde estaba Inuyasha y Miroku.

Inuyasha se puso de pie y le gritó - ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Kouga agachó su mirada y con voz temblorosa le dijo – Perdón señor, pero yo… yo quiero que mi deseo se haga realidad, y es una muy buena oportunidad la que se ha presentado hoy.

-¡Mañana mismo te vuelves al castillo con Miroku! –gritó Inuyasha.

Kouga, se sentó alejado de la fogata, que había encendido Miroku, muy triste.

-¡Señor Inuyasha! – gritó Mioga.

-¿Qué quieres?- dijo Inuyasha levantando el frasco.

-¿No le va a preguntar a Kouga lo que paso con los lobos?

-Lo había olvidado – volviendo a ver a kouga que se encontraba tocando su laúd.

-Kouga encierra muchos secretos - sentándose en el fondo del recipiente.

-Mañana por la mañana le obligaré a que me lo diga.

:::::::..xD…===#####

-El sol comenzó a salir por entre las copas de los enormes árboles e Inuyasha comenzó a abrir lentamente sus bellos ojos dorados, se sentó arrimado en el tronco de un árbol con flores hermosas.

-¡Me haces mucha falta, necesito tenerte con migo! – pensaba, viendo el cielo con unos lindos matices – pronto estarás de vuelta, mi amada Aome.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió donde aún dormía Kouga, le dio una patada y le gritó.

-¡Despierta Kouga!, tienes que volver al castillo - molesto – ¡despierta!, que acaso no oyes.

Kouga, abrió lentamente sus ojos y se sentó rápidamente.

-¡Al fin despertaste! – Gritó más fuerte Inuyasha.- ¡Es hora de que te vayas de aquí!

-Perdón señor – inclinándose en modo de reverencia – yo… yo quiero acompañarlo, prometo… que… le ayudare en lo que pueda.

-Feh, tú ¿en que me ayudaras a mi? – riendo y hablando con un tono sarcástico.

-Señor, por favor, le prometo que seré de mucha ayuda –levantando su vista - puedo recolectar comida… y también le puedo entonar los lindos cantares que tanto le gustan.

Inuyasha guardo silencio.

-No te preocupes Kouga, yo te doy permiso a que nos acompañes – dijo Miroku acercándose con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién te dio la autorización de opinar por mí?

-Gracias señor Miroku – dijo kouga abalanzándose sobre él.

-No hagas eso. Kouga- Dijo Miroku apartándolo.

-Inuyasha muy molesto, se adelantó con dirección al norte.

Espéranos Inuyasha – gritaron Miroku y Kouga corriendo tras él.

_**Aquí le traigo la continuación, espero que les haya gustado… por favor dejen sus comentarios, así sabré si les gusta o no también pueden darme sugerencias o correcciones las recibiré con agrado… **_

_**La próxima semana les traeré el tercer capítulo…. **_


End file.
